


Nicknames

by lance_alt



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_alt/pseuds/lance_alt
Summary: just some boys thinking what nickname is best for Remus





	Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> Intrulogical -hints of romantic, but can be read as platonic- , Remus is here but he's not triggering at all , fluff?
> 
> on tumblr too: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/187162491784/a-little-fic-ig-nicknames

"It's okay, Nerdy Wolverine" he snuggled more in the other's arms. Logan couldn't help but smile at that and repeated softly "Your Nerdy Wolverine".

They snuggled more. Then, Remus asked "What nickname do you have for me?"

That got the other to think about different names the man beside him was so used at being called, but none really seemed fitting.

"'Your Trash Man'" announced, "How is that?". Trash Man? Yes, that was a fitting name, but it actually wasn't, not for the nerd.

"'Trash Man'" he decided to repeat again. "A person whose personality and qualities match with trash, which is something you should throw away since disgusting and useless" recalled. "Also, " he continued with a calculating voice, "Seen as a bad person, according to general people's beliefs"

"So?" Remus was confused, "I am a bad person" he said proudly with a grin.

A groan. "No, you're not. I already talked about how no one is completely bad / good"

"Okay, okay" Though the annoying voice, a smile was treathing to appear on his lips. "Then, 'Rat?' That one is simple"

"An animal most hated and... ". None, of the nicknames ever used with him were fitting in his opinion, they were all so wrong, in a way.

"What do you suggest then?"

Logan left the hug to be face to face with him on the bed, thinking. "'My bizzare ideas man'?, He practically asked. "'Your bizzare ideas man'?!" The other beamed. "I love it!"

Still, it didn't feel like the right one. Though, it was not like they were ever going to use these stupid ways of calling each other -at least not the logic Side-

Wait!

"'My Terrific Ideas Man'!" He announced. It was perfect! "You create ideas that are really good... " -Ehm... Don't mind the red on Remus- "...But most judge your works without looking into it and notice the potential!" Oh, he was so proud of having come up with this one. Maybe that was what the "bad" Side in front of him experienced on a daily basis.

"And", He yelled at that point. Where did all that excitement come from? But Remus was smiling at him and he didn't want that to stop. "That is why I used 'terrific'. A word that means both something that causes horror, and something that is extraordinary!"

Logan just noticed saying that all aloud it seemed like an insult, and he really hoped the other--

"I LOVE IT!" Ehm, why was he laughing? "I love it, My Nerdy Wolverine!" Remus repeated in a softer tone.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr too: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/187162491784/a-little-fic-ig-nicknames
> 
> i'm not sure if what i wrote about the terrific part is true, since english is not my native language. feedbacks are appreciated


End file.
